The Reason Of My Life
by SweetyPleasure
Summary: Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce qui a poussé Killian Jones à être pirate ? Pourquoi est-il devenu ainsi ? Et si un saut dans le temps était possible ? Retraçage du chemin parcouru par un célèbre capitaine.
1. Chapter 1 : Pirates

Bonjour !

Voici alors ma première fanfiction sur Once Upon A Time qui parlera donc de l'enfance de Killian Jones, avant qu'il ne devienne un pirate. Je posterais au fur et à mesure que l'inspiration viendra. Mais bon je dois avouer que Killian est mon "méchant" préféré de cette série ! Les personnages ne sont pas de moi bien évidemment, ils sont la propriété d'ABC.

Voilà alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

Au loin de la mer les bateaux revenaient dans le grand port de cette ville autrefois si somptueuse.

La guerre l'avait ravagé. Il ne restait plus que débris et décombre. Désolation était devenue le mot le plus utilisé pour désigner cette cité.

Des gens vaquaient à leurs occupations, faisant l'impasse sur les scènes parfois si peu ragoûtante à voir.

Mais le pire était au cœur des rues.

Killian n'y allait jamais.

De toute manière il n'avait aucunement l'envie de voir son père si saoul ce faire virer des tavernes rouer de coups car il ne pouvait payer ses ardoises.

Il lui faisait déjà assez honte comme ça, son nom était souiller par la faute de son père parmi les gens de la ville alors qu'il ne leur avait jamais rien fait.

« D'façon l'fils du tonneau à bière il d'viendra comme son père. 'Suffit d'voir sa pauvre mère qu'est incapable d'les surveiller. »

Voilà ce qu'il entendait, des colibris qui à la longue devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour le garçonnet.

Regardant l'horizon les yeux pleins de rêveries, il venait se mâchouiller la lèvre inférieure, assit sur un caisson là depuis la veille, Killian venait se gratter le coude à travers sa manche bouffante de chemise autrefois blanche, maintenant pleine de terre et tâché de sang.

Il n'avait jamais été très posé, et était tête à claque, il fallait aussi dire que sa mère était tellement lasse qu'elle ne restait plus que prostré dans la simple petite chaumière à soupirer contre il ne savait qui.

En fait le brun était en mesure de dire qu'il vivait presque totalement seul.

Finalement ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps arriva enfin.

Certes la foule qui se pressait autant en avant ne lui permettait maintenant plus de voir le spectacle qu'il attendait à chaque fois une fois par an.

Car ils ne venaient se ressourcer ici jamais bien longtemps et pas tellement souvent.

Ils le passionnaient.

La liberté, leurs récits tant remplit d'aventure …

C'était un rêve, des étoiles pleins les yeux pour un petit garçon tel que lui.

Ce hissant souplement sur le dessus de la caisse pour être en mesure de mieux voir leurs arrivés au port Killian se tordait presque le cou pour voir entre têtes, foules, bateaux, le navire qui l'intéressait.

Repérable au premier coup d'œil.

Sur le mât était accrochée leur marque.

Le drapeau noir, le célèbre motif de tête de mort reposant dessus.

Connus de tous.

Les pirates.

C'était un rêve, l'enfant n'était pas non plus idiot.

Mais un rêve qui le passionnait tant que parfois il se prenait à croire qu'il en deviendrait un.

Et c'était dans ses moments qu'il venait se morigéner.

Lui un pirate ? Fils d'un ivrogne et d'une incapable ?

Oh il n'était pas sourd, les murmures sur son passage et les piailleuses de bordel n'étaient franchement pas discret.

Au début ça l'attristait, puis ce n'était devenu que de simples mots n'ayant plus aucune consonance à son oreille.

A quoi cela servirait-il de leur sauté dessus pour les insulter de noms d'oiseaux alors que d'autres s'en chargeait à sa place ?

Au fond c'était ça avec tout le monde. Ils parlaient tous derrière le dos de tout le monde.

Killian se facilitait donc le travail.

Du haut de ses neuf ans c'était bel et bien un enfant vif, un peu trop même, il n'était pas innocent dans certaines histoires de vol et de mensonge.

Mais … Il savait jouer de ses charmes, et puis ça avait toujours marché l'air abattu avec la boulangère qui lui donnait bien parfois deux pains gratuitement en sachant pourtant qu'elle risquait de se faire disputer par son gros lard de mari s'il l'a surprenait dans son élan de bonté.

Lui un menteur ? Non ! Il savait jouer de ses charmes, et puis en même temps il n'avait pas franchement le choix, car qui rapportait l'argent à la maison ? Qui risquait les coups de fouet, de martinet ? Lui, bien entendu. A peine neuf ans et des responsabilités sur le dos. Mais à son jeune âge, Killian ne pouvait pas franchement faire beaucoup de choses. La nourriture, il l'a procurait. L'argent il détestait en ramener. Son père liquidait tout dans la boisson et les catins.

Le bateau approchait de plus en plus en plus des quais, balayant d'un geste rapide ses pensées qui avaient dérivés le gamin finit par descendre du caisson dans un saut rapide et souple, se faisant alors rapidement entraîner par la foule.

Ce soir, il allait aller là où normalement il ne se trouvait jamais.

Au cœur de la ville, avec les pirates.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencontre

Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour poster la suite ! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis ! :-)

* * *

La musique était forte, les paroles des personnes aux alentours étaient indistincts, il avait suivi les pirates qui n'étaient pas tellement dur à pister, il fallait l'avouer.

La plupart étaient franchement crasseux, vraiment pas plaisant à voir comme à entendre parler, mais c'était vrai que le gamin ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur des nobles gens !

Il appréhendait le bar qu'allaient choisir ses chasseurs de trésor. Serait-ce celui où se trouverait son père ? L'un des rares bars qui l'acceptaient encore … ?

Où auraient-ils la bonté d'en choisir un autre où Killian pourrait tranquillement profiter de leurs histoires ?

Il était absorbé dans ses pensées, continuait à les pister, ils riaient, lançaient des phrases infâmes, et se permettait de tripoter des femmes qui se présentaient à eux.

Horrible.

Ravalant ses stupides pensées Killian accélérait le pas, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus au cœur des rues et détestaient ça. C'était là que la misère était la plus flagrante, la plus horrible à voir. Des mendiants, crasseux, à dire vrai il n'était pas mieux qu'eux.

Certains posaient leurs regards sur lui, il gardait obstinément son regard sur ses pieds et sur le dos des pirates en avant.

Malgré lui il accéléra le pas.

Les rues devenaient de plus en plus dense, mais pas de personnes nobles, oh ça non.

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Il accéléra le pas. Relevant son regard.

Ça lui fut fatal.

Un fou, du moins il le supposa, lui sauta dessus.

A demi-nu, son corps étant simplement recouvert d'un vieux tissu crasseux qui ne cachait pas ses côtes saillantes par la faim.

Il eut un hoquet de terreur en se stoppant, ses grands yeux bleus se redressant vers le regard de l'homme.

« Un peu d'argent … je vous en prie … »

Il mettait ses mains en avant, finissant par agripper le gamin par sa chemise, la peur prit Killian alors qu'il reculait de plusieurs pas, mais rien à faire, le vieux tenait si fermement sa chemise qu'il en déchirait un morceau.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Sa voix était forte, le vieux l'observait, il n'avait plus rien de vraiment humain, les larmes humidifiant ses yeux, il s'obstinait à le suivre, criant plus de terreur cette fois-ci son dos venait heurter une personne derrière lui qui le réceptionna par le bras d'une manière abrupte.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? »

Une voix forte, qui fit taire vieux et villageois aux alentours.

Cette voix hérissa les poils de la nuque du petit qui osa à peine redresser son regard vers la personne devant lui, c'était une voix grave mais qui pendant un instant le surpris. Elle avait des intonations féminines.

Il ne pouvait louper sa tenue. Bottes hautes d'un cuir qui ne se faisait plus ici, souple et pourtant beau, un pantalon en tissu sombre qui collait aux jambes de la personne. Plus il redressait son visage, plus il apercevait une tenue qu'une femme ne portait pas ici. Chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte recouverte par un veston serré refermé par un bouton d'or.

Puis finalement son regard atterrissait sur le visage de la personne.

Une femme, il avait vu juste. La peau sombre, des lèvres fines, un nez auparavant sûrement droit mais qui semblaient avoir été cassé à plusieurs reprise, des yeux d'un noir profond, elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés accrochés par une lanière de cuir en queue de cheval, des mèches folles cependant se trouvaient nonchalamment devant son visage fin.

Elle aussi le détaillait.

« Un gamin. Vous voyez ça ? Un gamin ici ! »

Venait-elle alors lancer, un fin sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, mi moqueur, mi amusé en observant les alentours, tournant sur elle-même d'une manière lente, il lui sembla qu'elle observait les pirates présents.

Killian eut au passage le temps d'apercevoir l'épée reposant sur sa hanche gauche dans son fourreau qu'il n'avait pas vu auparavant.

Une pirate ? Une femme pirate ?!

Il fronça le nez en reniflant.

Ce n'était pas possible, et une femme ne pouvait pas le sauver d'un tel endroit !

Aux alentours, les hommes qu'il avait auparavant vus comme étant eux aussi des pirates venaient se donner des coups de coudes en l'observant lui.

« Gamin c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Venait finalement demander la femme en s'étant retourné vers lui, ayant parlé d'un ton plus bas alors qu'elle venait s'agenouiller devant lui, l'une de ses mains s'était poser sur son genou, il put alors apercevoir le bandage la recouvrant.

« Killian. »

Marmonnait-il, ce qui ne sembla pas lui convenir puisqu'elle venait sans ménagement lui redresser le menton avec son pouce et son index, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit se plantant dans les siens.

« Je veux un nom, on ne se présente jamais à quelqu'un sans la moindre politesse. Je recommence qui es-tu ? »

« Killian Jones. »

« Enchanté, Jones. Je suis Kiara Rivers. Capitaine Kiara Rivers. »


End file.
